magicaldiaryfandomcom-20200213-history
Achievements
Originally called 'trophies' and now with new graphics for the Steam release, here is the list of Achievements for Magical Diary: Some spoilers ahead. Naughty You received detention * You can easily earn this achievement by not being ready for the first exam and agreeing to go to detention instead of the dungeon which will earn you + 5 weird.'' * On Sept. 30, Donald will try to leave his sister a "gift" if you let him leave the box and say nothing when she opens it, you will laugh and anger her. Later you will be confronted by Professor Grabiner. Choosing the wrong reply when explaining can lead to detention.'' * On Nov. 14, When practicing spells with Donald, he will ask you to duck and close your eyes as he casts a dragon fireball, when he gets in trouble choose to defend him and you both will receive detention.'' * On Dec. 2, Find a way to cast sleep or set yourself on fire causing you to lose all of your health during the exam, you will receive detention and + 10 demerits. '' * On Jan. 10, if you are defeated by the Hodag, You will receive detention.'' * On Feb. 7, If you are married, Have more then 40 demerits and fail the exam. You receive detention instead.'' Delinquent You received five detentions in one game. See above and pick 5. Truant You refused to attend any classes! (for the first week) Choose sleep or gym instead of any classes for the whole first week. But it leads to issues when it comes to the first exam. '' Treasurer You won the election for class treasurer. ''Having no demerits when asked if you want to run during the first part of the game, you will soon be asked if you want to run for President or Treasurer. Pick Treasurer and then accept William help or make the right choices during the elections with Professor Grabiner. '' Secret Society You became a full member of the Rose and Wasp. Bunny!! You retrieved the elusive stuffed bunny. See "Big" Steve Kenyon to see how. Married Oops! Accidentally married. ''Earn the Treasurer achievement and then follow the Professor Hieronymous Grabiner storyline. See more here: Professor Grabiner - How to date him (tips and spoilers) Been Kissed Someone has locked lips with you. ''Follow any romantic storylines leading to a kiss. '' Divorced After a year locked in the school dungeons. Nasty. ''Gain more than 40 demerits while being married to Professor Grabiner You must gain the 49 demerits BEFORE beeing married. Than try to fail the examinas No. 5 and 6. After that you get the achievements after March 14th. Conspiracy You helped Ellen form a school conspiracy. Ellen has to join the Rose and Wasp (this means she can't be treasurer, and you have to tell her it's unfair that she failed her exam). Must be on Ellen's route. Prom Date You had an escort for the May Day Ball. Follow the : Donald Danson, Ellen Middleton, or Virginia Danson romantic storyline to the finish. '' Sophomore You made it through the school year! ''Finish the game without being kicked out or earning the Walking in Darkness ending. Magic There is one Achievement for each color you max out. Red Mastery You maxed out your Red Magic. Reaching 100 points in that magic. Blue Mastery You maxed out your Blue Magic. Reaching 100 points in that magic. Green Mastery You maxed out your Green Magic. Reaching 100 points in that magic. '' Black Mastery You maxed out your Black Magic. ''Reaching 100 points in that magic. White Mastery You maxed out your White Magic. Reaching 100 points in that magic. Non Magic Stats There are also achievements for maxing out the other stats Studious You maxed out your smarts. Reaching 100 points in smarts by studying. See Stats And Skills. I love being STRONG You maxed out your strength. Reaching 100 Points in strength by going to the Gym. See Stats And Skills. '' Cutie-Pie You maxed out your Cute. ''See Guide to Cute Points Weirdo You maxed out your Weird. See Guide to Weird Points Stressed Out You maxed out your Stress. Avoid sleeping and actives at the mall besides the magic store. While attending classes, going though stressful events and going to detentions. This will lead to, however having a hard time earning points in classes, health in gym and smart points when studying. Star Student You maxed out your Merits. See Guide to Earn Merits Expelled Too many demerits ended your school year. Receive 50 demerits. Summer School You can't go home again. Fail the final exam while having 40 demerits or more.Category:Guide Walking in Darkness You broke your oath and lost your magic - for now. Follow the Damien Ramsey romantic storyline. Tell Professor Potsdam or plead to her, then promise your friends never to talk to him again during the last exam. But instead betray them by not running away when he appears during the ball and talk to him to get the "dark ending."